Waywocket "Gearjam" Turen, Gnome rogue 6
Name: Waywocket "Gearjam" Turen CR 6 Gnome rogue 6 LG Small humanoid Init +2, Senses Listen +12, Spot +10, Low-light vision, darkvision 60 ft. Languages: Common, gnome, draconic, dwarven ----------------------- AC 18 (20 versus traps, 22 versus giants), touch 13 (15, 17), flat-footed 18 (20, 22) hp 35 (5d6+18; full hp at first level) Resist +2 on all saves versus illusions; +2 on reflex saves versus traps; evasion; uncanny dodge Fort +6, Ref +9, Will +5 ----------------------- Speed 20 ft Ranged +1 light crossbow +7 (+8 versus kobolds and goblins) (1d6+1/19-20) Melee mwk short sword +4 (+5 versus kobolds and goblins) (1d4-1/19-20) Base Atk +4 Grp -1 Atk Options: sneak attack +3d6 Combat Gear: +1 light crossbow, mwk short sword, +2 studded leather armour, 2 flasks of cure moderate wounds, 20 bolts Spell-Like Abilities: speak with animals (burrowing mammals only, dur 1 minute) 1/day ----------------------- Abilities Str 8, Dex 14, Con 14, Int 16, Wis 13, Cha 8 SQ Trapfinding Feats: Nimble fingers, skill focus: search, skill focus: disable device Skills: Balance +4, craft: lockmaking +14, craft: trapmaking +14, disable device +19, hide +15, jump +1, listen +12, move silently +11, open lock +15, search +20, spot +10, tumble +11, use magic device +8 Posessions: Combat gear, plus goggles of night, cloak of resistance +2, lens of detection, mwk thieves' tools, mwk tool (1'), 2 sets of mwk artisan's tools ('2) 1''' - These masterwork tools provide a +2 circumstance bonus to Disable Device checks. '''2 - These are two seperate sets of artisan's tools. One provides a +2 bonus to craft: lockmaking checks, while the other provides a +2 circumstance bonus to Craft: Trapmaking checks. Note: Some DM's may rule that Gearjam's craft skills provide a synergy bonus to Disable Device, Open Lock, or Search checks to find traps (or vice versa). If so, adjust her bonuses appropriately. Notes Waywocket "Gearjam" Turen is an experienced and seasoned member of a gnomish community's defense force. The defense force is frequently called into play to defend the community against a nearby tribe of kobolds. Both sides have attempted to wipe each other out, but remain unable. Often, offenses on the kobold tribes are turned away by the frequent traps laid within the mines they call home. They also have a habit of advancing far enough to start laying traps in the gnomes' own outer tunnels. Enter Gearjam, the community's top trapfinder. Gearjam does not consider herself a hero or daring scoundrel, but simply a professional. She is, however, the leading expert in the community on finding and disarming the kobolds' dastardly traps, including those that may be magical. Gearjam is often on elite offensives into kobold tunnels, having the skills necessary to work any machine, disarm any complex trap or pick any lock. She frequently is at the front of the team, and carries no light that may alert enemies. Unlike many other gnomes, Gearjam is often taciturn and reserved, preferring to say little. She doesn't seek the company of others and lives alone, crafting intricate mechanisms in a private room of her home. These are traps unless she is testing a mechanism she will later incorporate into a trap design. Though not illegal, it's a weird passtime, especially for someone specializing in destroying traps, so Gearjam keeps this her hobby secret. More public is Gearjam's lockmaking business, which is how she supplements her meager militia pay. Most of this disposable income goes into materials for her traps; even then, she has to cut costs, and old traps are cannibalized for new projects. The mechanisms that choke her private room are constructed almost entirely of reused or slightly ill-fitting components, giving them an makeshift (though nonetheless efficient) appearance ironically similar to those of kobold construction. Category:Gnome Category:Rogue Category:CR 6